The First, The Best, The Last
by Pandora's Box Is Heavy
Summary: Bella Swan celebrates her 24th birthday by stepping out of the box. What happens when she meets Edward on the other side? "You'll never look at birthday spankings the same way again." A birthday present for tinklove Will be completed today lemon, fluff and a smidge of SpankingSantaward warning
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... if I did Renesmee wouldn't exist and B&E would probably have an addiction to voyeurism... S'true**

**This is a short 20 chapter drabble to show ****_tinklove_**** just how much I love her wrinkly old face! Happy Birthday sweaty (that's on purpose) I lurv you!  
**

**_Special thanks to SunflowerFran3759 for beta'ing this for me in record timing_**

**_darkNnerdy _****and****_ chartwilightmom _****for proofreading and talking me down from that paranoid ledge I tend to climb onto frequently  
**

**1**

You're crazy.

There's absolutely, positively, no way, the hotty standing at the bar is staring at you, and only you, right now.

Turn around and forget his piercing, green eyes.

Forget the way his thumb is hooked in his belt loop and the way his lips caress the long neck of his Amber Bock. The way his tongue sweeps over his bottom lip to catch any leftover beer.

Go back to your table where you feel comfortable among the equally single, equally happy, carefree girls. The ladies that dragged you out of your comfy pajamas, and the One Tree Hill marathon, to celebrate the twenty-fourth anniversary of your birth.

Shake your drunken head and go back, Bella Swan.

He's not even your type.

You'd never go for the Greek-God type.

You're jeans and ratty old T-shirts, while he's fancy work suits and Dockers.

His slacks alone probably cost more than your entire wardrobe; just look at him.

You keep telling yourself to turn around, to forget this man, yet here you are. Standing in the middle of a crowded bar, watching the way he sips a beer and how his eyes seem to follow you wherever you go.

You're about to turn, to run back to the safety of your girlfriends, when he pushes away from the bar and time seems to stand still, as he heads straight for you.

Long legs and arms swing languidly, the beer hanging by its neck between his pointer and middle finger, both incredibly long, and yes, you've noticed.

He's five feet away from you now. You should be running.

But you aren't.

**Every year I write V a little something something in first person... it never get's down to the nitty gritty because that would be too weird. This is my compromise :D The idea is to be able to put yourself in Bella's shoes, if you should feel so inclined to do so :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**this story was made for mad quick updates! I'm going to be running back to my computer every so often! It will be complete by the end of today  
**

**2**

Maybe he's one of those cocky jock types you hated in high school.

Maybe he's just looking to hook up with the most desperate looking female in the vicinity. Your eyes sweep around the room quickly and you see the scanky sluts dressed in their too, short, skirts and barely-there shirts. No you're definitely not the most desperate.

He stops when he's standing right in front of you.

His green eyes blaze under the disco light on the tiny stage.

He doesn't speak and neither do you, because this man is perfection in its rarest form. Up close you can see the scar above his left eye and it's alluring. Up close you can tell that his top lip is a tad bit fuller than his bottom, and you're fighting the urge to feel them pressed against your most intimate spots.

STOP

This is crazy.

Bella Swan doesn't do this.

She doesn't get plastered at bars and eye fuck strangers, standing directly in front of her.

She doesn't fantasize about men so completely out of her league.

Your palms are starting to sweat, and the melting margarita is doing funny things to your judgment.

His eyes sweep over your loose fitting jeans and ballet flats, and he doesn't look disgusted.

You take in the way his dress shirt hugs the muscular chest hidden underneath.

You briefly wonder if he waxes or if there's a light dusting of red tinted hair beneath the dark green fabric.

You lick your lips and his eyes snap from your breasts to your tongue.

This isn't you, Bella Swan.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Okay.

Deep breathes.

Maybe you should say something.

Hi.

I'm Bella.

You're very attractive and I know it sounds strange but I want your boy parts in my lady parts… pronto.

NO

Just stay quiet.

Let him do all of the talking.

Surely he'll have something better to say.

You wait.

He doesn't talk.

You don't talk.

Your foot starts tapping against the sticky bar floor and he takes a sip of his beer.

Maybe he's approached you on a bet. Maybe someone paid him to come creep you the fuck out, on your twenty-fourth birthday.

You look across the bar where your friends are doing body shots with a couple of handsome gentlemen. Their focus on muscular chests and happy trails… No one's going to save you, Bella Swan.

"Hi." He says, and his voice is just as attractive as he is.

Your eyes leave the gaggle of happy hens and find him smiling a brilliant smile.

And for once you find yourself not wanting to be saved.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

You square your shoulders.

Drain the rest of your margarita and shove it at a passing waiter.

"Hi." You say lowly, so that he has to lean in just a bit to hear the word. "I'm Bella."

"Edward."

Hmm. He definitely looks like an Edward.

Your conscious tells you that he could be lying.

He could be lying.

This could all be a façade in order to lure you into his bed.

He reaches out to caress a curl, and his finger touches the side of your breast just so.

You'll let yourself get lost in this façade if that's what it is.

It's your birthday.

It's been so long since you've had anything that wasn't battery powered.

If he asks you to go with him, you'll go.

You owe this to yourself.

You want him, and for some odd reason you think he wants you too.

"Edward." You purr.

His green eyes darken and his finger becomes a hand against the side of your breast. You're panting as he trails it around your back and pulls you close.

His bottle of beer is cold against your hip.

His fingers find purchase at the back of your neck, tangled in the thick mess of hair. He uses his hold to control you, and pulls your head to the side.

His lips find the skin behind your ear and you whimper.

"What's a beautiful girl doing here all alone?" he whispers huskily.

"S'my birthday." You reply hoarsely, your throat constricted with lust.

"Hmm."

"My friends…" you trail off as his tongue caresses your earlobe.

"Are going to understand if you leave this seedy bar with me." He says confidently, as he pulls away and grabs your hand.

He doesn't ask. You don't protest.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

He leads you to a shiny car in the heart of the crowded parking lot.

Your heart is hammering in your chest as he presses you against the passenger door. He's confident in the way his hand snakes up your shirt. His mouth presses against yours with a purpose, and his tongue expertly dominates yours.

You wish you'd worn sexier underwear.

You halfheartedly try to convince him into going back to your place.

He asks where you live and smiles ruefully.

"My place is closer, beautiful." He sucks the skin at the base of your neck roughly; you bruise like a peach but don't say anything.

Tomorrow you'll have proof that this actually happened, and that it wasn't all a delusional drunken dream.

He trails white hot kisses up to your ear and presses his hard-on into your abdomen.

"And I don't want to wait another second more. I need to be inside you as soon as possible."

Your knees buckle but he catches you before you can fall.

He places you in his car and walks slowly around the front.

You watch him and try to control your manic breathing.

This is going to be the best birthday, ever.

Nothing will ever top this.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

He doesn't talk as he maneuvers his car through the crowded streets of downtown.

Your face is flaming hot and you're squirming in your seat.

You're a ball of nerves and apprehension.

You've never done this before.

You've never just abandoned your friends and gone home with a stranger you just met.

You like romance and the concept of dating.

You like having that loving feeling of getting to know someone.

This will be your first, one-night stand, and there's an excitement filling you at the prospect of sex with no strings attached.

He'll get his.

You'll get yours, and then you'll part ways.

You won't have to worry about what people think when they see the two of you together. You won't have to worry about looking inadequate next to this god of a man.

"How old are you, Bella?" he asks, tacking your name to the end, to make you feel like he cares.

"I'll be twenty four at midnight." You tell him softly.

"Hmm."

You give him a sideways glance because you're nervous. He doesn't look older than thirty… does he have a problem with your age?

"What?" you ask with a forced smile in your voice.

"Nothing." He tells you as he stops at a red light.

You face each other.

His eyes are sparkling from the lights on the dashboard.

"Just trying to figure out how many birthday spankings I'm going to have to give you before the night ends."

You gasp.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

He stops in front of a brownstone.

You squash the inner, real estate agent, screaming at the location and property surrounding his home.

You remember last year, spending many days with your agency, just across the street.

You want to ask him how long he's lived here.

Perhaps you saw him in passing during the renovations of the one story, your very first project with the company.

"This is my home." he tells you as he turns his car off.

He doesn't wait for you to say anything.

He jumps out and opens your door.

You step out and let him drag you up the stairs.

The sound of his keys echo in your ear as he unlocks the door and leads you inside. The smell of pine and clean linen hits your senses, and you find yourself relaxing.

There are pictures hanging from the walls but it's too dark in the foyer to make out any of the faces.

You're nervously pulling at your clothes and he notices your apprehension.

"Would you like another drink or did you have enough at Waylon's?"

"A drink would be nice." You choke out.

He nods and leads you into a state of the art kitchen, with shiny appliances and granite countertops.

He prepares a pitcher of frozen margaritas, and steals glances at you as you fidget.

"You're nervous."

You snort. "Is it that obvious?"

He nods. "You shouldn't be."

"I don't… I've never done anything like this before."

"Gone home with someone?" he asks, handing you a salt rimmed glass of alcohol. "Or had the best margarita ever?"

You sip and smile at the perfect mixture of tequila, lime and salt.

"One night stands aren't me." You tell him.

"Hmm. Would it help if I told you they aren't me either?"

"Not really."


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

You find yourself sitting on his overstuffed couch.

You both have your feet on the coffee table and margaritas resting against your bellies. You're staring at his beautifully decorated Christmas tree and trying to remember the last time you decorated a tree. Senior year of high school, before you moved out on your own.

He's trying to get you out of your shell and you're making it difficult.

"What is it you do?"

"I work for a real estate agency. I procure properties."

"Hmm."

His hum is a deep rumble, you can feel it in your bones as one hand finds your thigh. He rubs it sensually.

You take a gulp of margarita and immediately regret doing so.

"Ah, brain freeze." You cry out.

He takes your glass and leans in, as you fight the freezing burn flowing through your head.

"Shh." He tells you, pressing his thumb against your lips until you open your mouth.

Your eyes are wide. Your head is pulsing painfully.

He uses the pad of his thumb to massage the roof of your mouth and you feel the pain alleviate.

"Better?" he asks, when you've finally relaxed.

You nod.

His thumb leaves your mouth but rubs against your bottom lip.

"I wanna kiss you so bad right now."

"Why don't you?" You ask.

He chuckles, warm lime scented breath washes over your face.

"Because I want to know that you want it."

You want to tell him that you've never wanted anything more than to feel his mouth against yours. That you feel like you're going to spontaneously combust if he doesn't touch you.

Instead of talking you decide to be bold and reach for him.

Your lips meet….and a fire is ignited.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

He lets you set the pace.

You're in control, and that's probably not the brightest idea considering just how long it's been and just how drunk you are.

You press him into his fluffy couch and practically rip the dark green shirt from his body. His undershirt is stretched out and destroyed as it flutters across the room and lands directly in front of the Christmas tree.

Your hands find his smooth chest and your nails drag, making him hiss, and his hold on your hips tighten.

"Your turn." He tells you, reaching for the bottom of your shirt.

He's constantly giving you a chance to back out. Before the fabric bundles underneath your bra, he's giving you a cautious glance and waiting for you to give permission.

You help him remove the fabric separating you from feeling him against your sensitive flesh.

He looks at your simple black bra with lust-filled eyes. It's not lacy or demi cupped, it's a comfortable full support Target bra, but he's looking at you like you're wearing the finest of La Perla lingerie.

He reaches for the front clasps and growls when you're breasts fall freely.

He pulls you down so that you're pressed against him in the best kind of way.

You feel him underneath you and you want to cry because he's so perfect.

"Bedroom." You whisper.

He sits up but doesn't let you go.

You've never been carried before.

He doesn't even strain as he takes you down a long dark hallway and into a simply decorated bedroom. One big bed, four pillows, and a dark comforter.

He places you in the very middle and you reach for him as he climbs on top.

You have your hands in his hair and he's working the button and zipper of your jeans.

Both of you are breathing heavily, and drunken fumbling mixes in with quick sensual kisses against mouths and naked flesh.

He hesitates before pulling your pants off.

You pant.

You plead.

"Please."


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

You're naked, and stripped bare against flannel sheets.

He's quiet as he takes you in.

You reach for his belt buckle, but he beats you to it and tells you that there are condoms in the nightstand to your right.

You don't know whether to be happy that the box is sealed shut, or apprehensive because this kind of man surely goes through a lot of contraceptives. You squash the feelings and tear the box open as his hands run the length of your thighs.

You're wet and throbbing and he refuses to touch you where you want him most of all.

You finally free one foil package, and realize he's naked.

He's beautiful and perfect, and so out of your league, but you remind yourself that it's you he's staring at. It's you lying in his bed, ready for everything he has to give you.

You hand him the condom and watch him tear it open with his teeth.

His eyes remain locked on yours as he rolls the condom over his erection.

Your legs spread just a bit wider and he's nestled between your knees.

He leans up and kisses your lips as his fingers check to see if you're ready for what he's offering.

You expect yourself to clam up, but there's no turning back when he touches your hot flesh.

He hisses as two fingers enter your heat.

"Tight." Is muttered against your lips.

All too soon, but not soon enough, his digits are replaced and your gasping and crying out in sheer pleasure, as he thrusts deep inside you without warning.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes. "I couldn't wait any longer."

"S'okay." You tell him, as your hips move on their own accord to meet his. "Ung."

He chuckles and quickens his pace as a light sweat breaks out all over your entire body.

His dark green eyes are half lidded and sweeping over your entire body, pausing when they come to where you're connected.

He's grunting and saying your name.

Your name.

"Bella."


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Positions are changed.

You find yourself holding onto the headboard with white knuckles and piercing screams.

He's behind you with one hand tangled in your hair at your insistence. Not pulling, but rather tugging lightly, just enough to give you what you need.

He's already brought you to the precipice of absolute pleasure, only to withdraw and leave you sobbing in disbelief and protest.

He placed you exactly where he wanted, and told you to be a good girl.

You were more than happy to oblige.

Your hands are hurting almost as badly as your ass cheeks are. His hand falls against your skin over and over again as he moves deeply inside you in this position. You're close, so close, but he wants something more than to see you come apart.

He wants your flesh flaming red with welts the shape of his handprints.

He wants you crying out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

He wants you to enjoy this as much as he is. He wants you to want the same thing.

And you are. You do.

"Seventeen."

You'll never look at birthday spankings the same again.

Eighteen and nineteen are placed in succession on each side as you whimper and tighten around him, finally finding the end to all of the needing and wanting.

But he stops, like always.

"We're not finished." He growls against the back of your neck, pulling your hair just a little rougher.

"Please." You whisper. "Please."

He spanks you but refuses to move.

"Twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two."

You're trying to thrust against him.

It won't take much, just a little more friction and you'll fall apart, but he's adamant about getting what he wants first.

"Twenty-three." He pauses.

You look over your shoulder and his hand is suspended in the air.

Before you can beg, his hand swats your backside.

You both cry out.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

"Twenty-four."

His thrusts are rough, deep, and filled with purpose.

He pulls you until you're upright, and bites the skin of your neck that's already bruised from his assault in the parking lot.

You're falling apart in his embrace when he reaches around and finds your clit, it's throbbing and slippery and you press into his fingers.

"And a pinch to grow on." He whispers, as his fingers pinch you in your most sensitive area and you come harder than you ever have before.

He follows you shortly after, crying your name with a long drawn out moan.

You collapse against the pillows and try to catch your breath.

"Happy birthday, Bella." he whispers.

You mutter unintelligibly and watch him get up to dispose of the condom.

A blanket is placed over your naked body, and arms form a vice-like grip around your waist as you fall asleep, sated and boneless.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

You wake up to a cellphone ringing somewhere in the room. It's an unfamiliar tone and definitely not yours.

You're hung over and sore in all the right places, for all the right reasons.

A muscular arm swings over your head and slaps around the nightstand until it comes across the offending device.

"Hello?" he barks into the phone. "Yeah. Yeah. I'll be there on time. Yeah."

The phone is slid shut and tossed onto the comforter as his arms wrap around you once more, a deep grumble emits from within his chest, as he comes across the bare flesh of your abdomen.

You've never been in this predicament before, so you don't know how to act.

You feel like death, and probably look worse than you feel.

The remnants of margarita hang on your breath, and you feel overheated beneath the thick black comforter.

"You awake?" he asks huskily.

"Yeah." You whisper.

"You all right?"

You nod and close your eyes.

Your clothes are spread out across his house. Your cellphone is hopefully in your purse with one of your friends.

How do you act?

What do you do?

He rolls out of bed and heads to the bathroom.

You catch a glimpse of muscular butt as the door swings closed but doesn't shut all the way.

"You wanna get some breakfast?" he calls, as you sit up, pulling the sheet around to hide your nakedness. "There's an Ihop up the street. We can stop by there if you want."

"Uh…"

He washes his hands and comes back out, still butt naked with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

"It's your birthday. Let me treat you to breakfast."

It could be his nakedness, or the fact that he looks adorable with his crazy hair and toothpaste covered mouth.

You nod.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

Rooty Tooty Fresh 'N Fruity is the best hangover food.

You're wearing the same clothes from the night before and your hair is a mess on the top of your head, thanks to a pilfered rubber band you found in his junk drawer. You showered, but you still feel dirty, but at least he had an extra toothbrush for you to use.

He looks calm, cool and collected in his street clothes, as he flirts away with the waitress and whispers something in her ear.

You feel out of place sitting across from him.

He's openly flirting with what you guess is his next conquest.

You sip orange juice and fiddle with your silverware and wish you had your cellphone.

"So what are your plans?" Edward asks as the waitress walks away with a flirty giggle.

You frown.

"For the rest of your birthday?" he stirs his chocolate milk. "What are your plans?"

You shrug.

"I hadn't planned on doing much of anything today or last night to be honest. I asked for the day off at work so I could just relax."

He frowns and you find yourself stumbling.

"My friends made me come out last night. I just wanted to sit around in my PJs and watch a marathon of a series I bought on DVD a while back."

"And do you regret coming out?"

You sigh because he's obviously looking for an ego boost.

"No."

The food arrives and you're surprised when three servers and a cook surround your table.

Your waitress announces to the crowded dining room that it's your birthday and everyone sings happy birthday while Edward sits back and smiles and sings along.

He slips the waitress some money and thanks her for playing along, and you're fanning your flaming cheeks, swallowing embarrassment, and the guilt that you thought the worst of him when he was talking with the waitress.


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

You're both awkwardly quiet on the way to your condo.

You're questioning whether or not you should invite him upstairs, but decide against it because this is what it is.

One night stand.

No strings attached.

Really good birthday sex you'll remember till the day you die.

He opens your door for you, and you can tell he wants to kiss you again, but you don't let him.

"Can I give you my number?" he asks hesitantly, and pulls a pen out of thin air; well his pocket.

He writes his phone number on the palm of your hand.

"You don't have to use it, but I'd like if you did." He tells you quietly. "I've never done anything like last night, so I don't know the correct protocol, but there's something about you."

You want to believe him but your insecurities are getting in the way.

You're sure he tells this to all the girls.

You're almost positive this phone number will be a dud and that you'll never see him again.

You don't offer him your number but kiss his cheek and thank him.

"For last night, breakfast, and driving me home."

He looks conflicted, but nods and leaves the way he came. While you lean against your locked door.

When you're sure he's gone, you go to your building manager and ask for the spare key.

You call your best friend and hope that she took your bag home for you.

"Where the hell did you go last night?" she demands. "We turn around for five seconds and you disappear. I figured you snuck back home to finish acting like a **zombie**."

"You guys were a little preoccupied with the guys you were sucking face with." You laugh.

"Bells." Rose laughs. "You should have seen them. I almost went home with a big linebacker, but Alice ended up getting sick all over some guy and needed me. So what episode of One Tree Hill are you on?"

"Actually." You chuckle, pouring an extra capful of laundry detergent onto your drunken clothes from the night before. "I went home with someone I met at the bar."

She snorts.

She doesn't believe you.

You don't press the fact that you actually had a one night stand, and you actually stepped out of your comfort zone. Edward was a lot of fun, but you have no intention of doing that ever, ever again.

**see what I did there? Lol of course I'd never write you zombie fic... You haven't even watched The Walking Dead for me **


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

Three days pass and he's on the forefront of your mind constantly.

You want to call him.

You want a repeat of your birthday.

The phone number you tacked to your fridge mocks you and you're curious to see if it works.

You've thought of hunting down a payphone and trying, but you've been busy at work and you've got better things to do than stalk him.

Your friends finally got the truth out of you and can't believe that you, practically virginal, Bella Swan, had a one night stand with a hot man you met at a bar on your birthday.

Rose is proud of you for stepping out of your shell and can't wait to hit the club with you on New Year's.

Alice, the hopeless romantic, has been interrogating you about this man.

She says there's something in your eye.

A gleam of hope or something more.

Rose has gone on a date with the linebacker from the bar, and Alice had coffee with the blond man called Jasper that she threw up.

Your friends are happy, and Alice thinks that Edward could make you happy.

You wake up from an erotic dream and decide that you'll call him when you get off work tonight. You'll invite him over for dinner and see where things go.


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

He picks up on the third ring. He sounds breathless, and the Christmas music playing in the background is so loud you can barely hear him. You're pacing and nervous.

"Hello?" he yells.

"Edward?"

"Yeah."

"It's Bella."

He chuckles.

"Well hello birthday girl. You are the last person I ever thought I'd hear from."

"Yeah, sorry about that." You rub your forehead awkwardly.

"It's been three days. I was starting to think you didn't like me."

You laugh.

"I actually thought you'd given me a fake number."

The music dies down and he sighs.

"I'm glad you called."

"There's a reason for that. I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my place for dinner."

You've never been this bold with anyone, Bella. You should feel proud.

"Tonight's no good for me. What about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's Christmas eve." You frown.

"I know."

"You want to have dinner with me on Christmas Eve?"

He chuckles. "I guess that's a little forward. How about you meet me at the mall tonight at seven? I have a prior engagement, but we can do something afterwards. I'll take you out to dinner."

"I wanted to cook for you." You blurt out, and then smack yourself in the forehead for being so forward.

He laughs. "Maybe next time. Meet me in the courtyard beside JC Penny at seven. I gotta go but I'll see you then."

"Okay…"

"And Bella?" He asks in a hurry.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you called."


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

You're a nervous wreck as you pull into the crowded, mall parking lot.

Last minute shoppers are flitting around the madhouse, and you regret agreeing to meet him here because crowds aren't really your thing.

You're a little early so you decide to check out the Christmas sales at JC Penny before you meet him in the courtyard.

They have a sale on scarfs that Alice fell in love with last year, so you grab a couple to give her when you exchange gifts. And you find a bottle of Rose's favorite perfume.

The cashier is a friendly, high school student.

She's bouncing all over the place as she bags your purchases and gives you your total.

You decide to go to the courtyard and wait, after you drop your things off in your car.

It's crowded, and the line to sit on Santa's lap is about a mile along, so you decide to find a seat behind the set-up where no one else is.

You're just passing the snow machine when you get a good look at Santa, and stop short.

He's wearing a too-big, red suit and a fake, bushy, white beard, but you'd recognize those eyes from anywhere.

"Edward?" You laugh, as he pulls a screaming toddler onto his lap and whispers something in her ear.

Whatever he says pleases the little girl, and she smiles, albeit watery and red faced, for the elf behind the camera.

You watch him take pictures and talk with dozens of little kids before he checks his watch and tells the crowd that he's going for a potty break.

"Too much milk and cookies." He cheers. "Ho-ho-ho."

The crowd is disappointed as he sneaks behind the set-up and he's surprised to see you.

"Bella."

You laugh at the overstuffed suit.

"I got here a little early. What are you doing?"

He looks around and pulls the beard off of his face. "I volunteered to be this year's Santa for the hospital. All proceeds go to the children's ward this year."

"Oh. You're affiliated?"

"I'm the lead pediatrician in the OR." He scratches the side of his face. "I guess we never got into that sort of thing the other night, eh?"

You shake your head.

"You've still got a bunch of kids waiting for you Santa. You can't let them down."


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

Before he can answer you, the sound of cheering children fills the air as a second Santa appears on the other side of the set.

"My relief just arrived." Edward chuckles. "Our Mrs. Clause got a case of food poisoning this morning." He points to the new Santa. "And Jake, had to take care of her. I told him he'd better be here by seven so we could go on our date."

"Oh. If you need to stay I can understand."

He chuckles.

"You're not getting out of it, Bella. Let me go change and we'll head out."

You wait for him to use one of the changing rooms inside JC Penny, and together you decide to go eat at one of the Mall restaurants. It's crowded and loud so he sits next to you in the booth.

"So we can hear one another." He explains.

You share an appetizer and forgo any alcohol for the night.

He's attentive and his goal is not to take you to bed, but to genuinely get to know you.

You learn about his career in pediatrics, and admit that you helped with the renovation of the house across the street from his brownstone.

"I moved in two months after you sold." He snaps his fingers. "Two months earlier and we probably would have run into each other there."

You smile.

"I kind of like the way we met. Yeah, it was a little unconventional but it was nice."

"Yeah?"

You nod. "You made my birthday something worth celebrating."

As far as first dates go, you both agree that it's pretty perfect. He walks you to your car and gives you a kiss before he makes you promise that for your next date you'll cook for him.

"I haven't had a home cooked meal in ages."

"I'll have to change that."

You drive home on cloud nine, stopping by the drycleaner to pick up your Christmas outfit.

You're surprised when you see him standing at your front door waiting for you.


	20. Chapter 20

**_One Year Later_**

"Ho-Ho-Ho Merry Christmas!" he cheers, as the crowd goes wild at the first sight of Santa.

Its nine thirty in the morning, and Edward is the epitome of a morning person much to your chagrin. That fact is the only thing you loathe about the frequent sleepovers you've had there this past year.

He smiles at you beneath a fake white beard and your heart flutters.

The photographer dressed like an elf places you strategically next to him on the arm of the big throne. The bonnet is digging into the skin at the nape of your neck but the little faces eager to sit on Santa's lap make it all worthwhile.

When he approached you about being Mrs. Clause for the morning shift of pictures, you didn't hesitate to agree. He's looking ever so handsome in his stuffed Santa suit and you've got your basket of ribbon tied candy canes to pass out.

He squeezes your thigh and gives the go ahead for the first round of children.

You watch him cater to each child, calm the scared ones, and listen intently to all of their Christmas wishes.

You kiss cheeks of little kids, and leave them giggling shyly, with a pair of red lips on their skin to show off.

The day passes quickly and before you know it, it's time for a shift change.

Edward's stands up to make his announcement.

"But first there's something I have to do."

You're confused. This wasn't part of the plan.

He reaches into one of the deep pockets on his jacket and pulls out a tiny velvet box before he gets down on one knee.

"Mrs. Clause." He smirks. "It's been a magical year for the two of us and I can't imagine my life without you by my side. Would you do the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?"

He opens the box revealing the prettiest ring you've ever laid eyes on.

You're about to tell him yes, and kiss him senseless, when a little kid waiting in line yells, "Isn't Santa already married to Mrs. Clause?"

Everyone chuckles, including you.

You nod and let him slide the ring on your left hand.

He kisses you and you laugh at the fake white beard between you.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me." You tell him.

"You're my first, last, and best,one night stand I've ever had."

**thats all folks! **

**this was a fun little project **

**happy birthday V I heart you and Merry Christmas because this is hour you are getting... This might could count for Valentine's present too?**


End file.
